User blog:Bly12/Abridged history of WBVDKT
What follows is the abridged synopsis of the almost the entire WBVDKT RPG, from beginning to when we went on hiatus. It goes from late 2009 to about 2013. It won't really be ordered by dates, but it'll be ordered by sections and plotlines. This synopsis is from my perspective (Bly's). Most of it is "right" as I perceive it/know it. If there's anything that you (Wolf/Kris/Tourny) see that you think is wrong, please don't edit it, but add an addendum at the bottom of the page with your edited version or whatever. Without further ado, the synopsis: Early RPG or so The RPG started as a more organized form of random RPs that we were doing in the tournytime room. WBVDKT proper started when the wiki was formed. The RPG was established to take place in the Appearance Universe, with the civilizations residing within the Appearence Galaxy. Note the difference between the Universe and Galaxy being just one letter. There were initially five PC factions/civilizations: The Bly Machine The Bly Machine was Bly's RP choice. It was a massive super star destroyer with a superlaser on the front. It was staffed by Bly himself, a former clonetrooper, Admiral Ackbar, and Admiral Piett. It was mostly allied with Tourny and Wolf, and Vat was an Admiral in the faction. Wolf Navy The predecessor to Yulair, the Wolf Navy was a collection of various ships, including star destroyers and custom SPORE vehicles commanded by the Radiant, which was Wolf's personal flagship. It often clashed with Drakonia and worked with Kortorisa against the TEC, which were the first NPC enemy created. Kortorisa/Gammeta Kortorisa was one of two proper and mostly original civilizations created. It was Kris' civilization. He mostly played as Colonel Kortoris Phane. He was the only one of all of us who did not have his character be the leader of the faction. Kortorisa was a liberal civilization that Kris renamed Gammeta a few months into the RPG. Drakonia Drakonia was the second proper and original civilization created by Naga. It served as the primary antagonist civilization that we all fought. It attacked Yulair regularly and most of the resolutions happened in the famous Bly Machine lounge Tournan Hive The Tournan Hive was taken from Battlestar Galactic I think, named after the Tourny, and it's mostly Wraiths. They were heavily involved with the other civs and they didn't have a planet like the others. They were eventually renamed the People of Sanctuary There was also a massive battle at the Tenon Colony with Yulair and BlyDonia against Drakonia. The Drakonian-held Tenon planet was effectively ripped in half, and the station was destroyed. There was also a war between the alliance of the Yulairian Civilization, BlyDonian Civilization, and Kortorisan Civilization against the TEC, in what was known as the KBY-TEC war. Ichiri Arcs The Ichiri arc started with Bly, DR. Tourny, Wolf, Kortoris Phane, and Emperor Naga Krion investigating a mystery ship that was nearby the Tenon Colony. Nobody knew what it was or where it came from, but the ship eventually left. A few weeks later, a rift was discovered at the Tenon Colony battle site. A couple of ships entered the rift from various civs, including the Bly Machine, Yulair (formerly the Wolf Navy), Gammeta (formerly Kortorisa), and Drakonia went into the Ichiri Universe. The Ichiri immediately kidnapped Bly and a few others, seized the Bly Machine, and took them to Ichiri Prime (Ichiri capital). Wolf, Tourny, and others went on a rescue mission and saved them all. The rift closed and every escaped it. A couple months later, another rift was opened at the Tenon Colony site and the Ichiri flooded in, starting what was known as the Second Appearance-Ichiri war. The members of the Treaty of Capita, which was recently signed as a pact against Drakonia, formed into the Capita Council. Its first action was to declare themselves as the Capita Defense Force, or CDC. What followed was a two month war that ended when the rift was closed and the CDC forces were able to rout and defeat the remaining Ichiri. Most of the core planets and civs were heavily damaged, and many of them joined the Capita Council where they received aid. Post-Ichiri/Cold War After the Ichiri wars, BlyDonia, Gammeta, Yulair, and Drakonia emerged as the major powers of the Appearence galaxy since they weren't as badly harmed as the others. Drakonia became at odds with the other three and an ideological cold war started. BlyDonia reformed from a small planet with a Bly Machine into a fully-fledged civilization that grew exponentially due to refugees from the Ichiri War settling on BlyDonian worlds. The Cold War came to a head with a conflict known as the Alsoras War, in which a revolution on Alsoras (an imperial-style civilization) got the attention of the other powers. The rebels were funded and aided by Yulair and BlyDonia while Drakonia supported the imperial government. Eventually, the war stopped and the rebellion was successful in overthrowing the government. This was mostly due to a few factors. Yulair was destroyed in a massive attack by a mysterious civilization and Drakonia stopped getting involved in the Appearence and instead went to fight the Ichiri in their universe. Without Drakonia, the government fell rather quickly. The Capita Council grew to become a major galactic entity. BlyDonia and Gammeta emerged as the two major powers, joined by Techia and Manaki. Techia (formerly TEC) represented the imperial ideologies of the Appearence and also started its own council known as the AIL (Appearence Imperial League). The liberal powers of the Appearence started the ADL (Appearence Democracy League), sparking a new Cold War between the two. Capita Council Plots There were numerous incidents during the post Drakonia-Yulair-BlyDonia cold war involving the Capita Council. One of the first was an instance that became known as the Nirvana Crisis. A large and mysterious vessel entered the Appearence and attacked a BlyDonian vessel and then terrorized the Lunoric Civilization, including the planet Yinto. Techian ships then arrived at Yinto and captured it during the confusion. A Capita Council fleet was dispatched consisting of BlyDonian, Gammetan, and Bion Federation (another major power). There was a skirmish between the Techians and the Capita Council fleet, but the Capita Council retreated while facing superior numbers. Ultimately, this was resolved when BlyDonia surrendered one of its outer planets, Nakar IV, to the Jankan Empire, who were its original owners before BlyDonia seized it several years ago and never gave it back while saving their civilization from the Ichiri. Shortly after the Nirvana Crisis, there was a war between two minor civilizations near the Core of the Appearence. The Orin-Risuk war began, with it immediately turning into the precursor for the upcoming war beween the ADL and AIL. Both factions backed one side, with the ADL taking Risuk's side and the AIL siding with Orin. Eventually the war ended with an armistice negotiated by the Capita Council with Yulair's help. The conflict, however, exposed the underlying tensions between a large amount of the Core Appearence Civilizations. Shortly thereafter, the BlyDonian Civilization underwent major political reforms. The Civilization turned from a pseudo-Republic to a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy. As a thank you to Bly, the founder of BlyDonia only a couple years prior, they established the monarchy, and he became King Bly I. Bly took to his new figurehead role quite well, as he was tired of being the leader of BlyDonia, and began a family to ensure the monarchical lineage. Liberalism War The Liberalism war is an ongoing struggle between the ADL and the AIL. The ADL had founded the Order of Nations for Peace, and that had become the new Appearence Democratic group. Tensions finally exploded when Manaki declared war upon Techia, Janka and Bazania. The Kada Empire and Qanti Empire soon declared war upon Manaki in retaliation and to support their AIL comrades. Shortly thereafter, Atalant, Iaondi, Kandan, Lunor, and the Nonan Monarchy all declared war upon the Imperial Powers, backing up Manaki. The war continues to rage on, and already the Jankan Empire and the Nonan Monarchy have fallen to their opponents. It is important to note that the civilizations in conflict are all Capita Council civilizations. Since they declared war upon one another, the clause for military assistance for any member attack is not applicable. As such, Gammeta, BlyDonia, the Bion Federation, and Drakonia, all major powers within the Capita Council, have remained neutral. Major Differences between WBVDKT and TTVerse It is important to note that WBVDKT is paused indefinitely. However, there are a number of differences between the two. BlyDonia In WBVDKT, BlyDonia was founded in 2009 under Supreme Rule of Bly. However, in the TTVerse, BlyDonia was founded almost two thousand years ago, and has been a society with a monarchy and a parliament since that time. More information can be found in the BlyDonian General Info Index. Kortorisa In WBVDKT, Kortorisa was renamed Gammeta in 2010 by Kris, because he felt that it was too close to his gaming name, Kortoris. However, in the TTVerse, Kortorisa kept its name, mostly because I preferred it over Gammeta and Kris isn't in the TTVerse. Drakonia In WBVDKT, Drakonia had been in its own galaxy separated from the Appearence until about 2012, when it moved to the Appearence Galaxy. In the TTVerse, Drakonia has always been in the Appearence, and there has never been any Appearence-based civilization to have come from another galaxy. Liberalism war As stated, WBVDKT has been paused indefinitely. As a result, the Liberalism war is still ongoing in WBVDKT. In the TTVerse, the Liberalism war ended sometime in early 2015 right before the RPG started after three years of conflict. The Nonan Monarchy and Jankan Empire were both restored, although they were much smaller than before. Politics There are no major changes in politics within the TTVerse, however they do exist. For example, within the TTVerse, there is the Core Senate. In WBVDKT, no such organization existed. The Core Senate has since been disbanded within the TTVerse, however it was a sort of adversary to the Capita Council due to the Core Senate's corrupt practices. The politics seen above are also the politics of the Appearence. You can see the page International relations for more information in regards to the politics. Additionally, since they were part of KBY together, BlyDonia, Kortorisa, and Yulair are very close allies. The AIL and ADL Civilizations are also both allied, and since the Liberalism war ended, they now have somewhat cordial relations. Category:Blog posts